Opposites AttractRight?
by Sabre-X
Summary: Lily and Belle are outcasts..So why did James and his friends come up to them and said hi? CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract..Right?  
  
Summary: Lily Evans along with Arabella Figg are complete goths. Why did James and the Marauders came up to them and said hi?  
  
Pairings: JP/LE, AF/OC  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything here, except for some of my own characters, the plot, and some of the settings!  
  
Lillian Violet Evans. Not exactly the type of person you would want to hang out with, except for her partner in crime, Arabella Figg. Both girls were goth with a splash of punk in them. Lily had fiery red hair that had skinny blonde highlights in them. Now, the most unusual feature of her face was her blazing emerald green eyes. She had inherited this feature from her mother. Lily was 5', making her about 5 inches shorter than Arabella. Arabella was about 5'5, with brown hair that had white streaks in them. Her eyes were steel grey. People would be freaked just to stare into those icy grey eyes, except for Lily, who saw warmth in them.  
  
Lily and Bella were from the same house, Ravenclaw, but their personalities were different. Lily was really sweet and kind, while Bella was a rebel kind of person. No one wanted to become their friends because of their looks. Lily usually put on smudgy black eyeliner with strawberry lipbalm. (A/N: She is a girl..) It was somewhat different that what Bella put on her face; dark blue eyeliner and black lipstick. They weren't as bad as people think they were. or were they?  
  
*Great Hall*  
  
Lily and Belle walked up to the end of the Ravenclaw table. They sat down and chatted happily, but kept a straight face to keep everyone away from them.  
  
"Oh, did you see the face of those goons when I threatened them with my wand? Those Mariners or whatever they call themselves," Belle said biting her bottom lip to keep her from laughing.  
  
"Marauders Belle, Marauders. And yes I saw them! It was one of those priceless moments! I should have brought a camera with me!"  
  
"They were annoying me so much! They think they're all that, but they're far from it."  
  
"Especially James Potter and Sirius Black. They're such pain on the ass!"  
  
"Yeah..Ugh I hate them! They think women are slaves that can be treated any way they like! I think it's because of those smiles that can melt a lady's heart. Well that's never gonna happen to me. Stupid Marauders.."  
  
"Someone said our name?" a voice suddenly popped out from behind Lily's back. She turned to find the Marauders staring at them, Sirius grinning widely.  
  
"Yeah yeah! What did you say about us? Something nice and sweet?" the voice of Sirius sounded. Lily thought that he was eating too much sugar from the expression on his face, which was total happiness, which only happens when one eats too much sugar.  
  
"It was in one of those 'I want to kill them' lines and 'I hate them' lines. Typical stuff, nothing out of the ordinary," Lily snapped, only making James grinned wider, and made him slipped into the seat beside her. She scooted all the way until she was at the very end of the bench.  
  
"What's wrong Lily Billy? Afraid?"  
  
"In your wet dreams James Potter,"  
  
"But I don't pee in my pants like Sirius does.." James said sweetly. Then he saw Sirius' death glare and quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"I do not pee in my pants Potter...Do you want to take that back or should I beat you to it?" Sirius asked with a dangerous voice.  
  
"I take that back right away Mr. Black, sir!" James said quickly.  
  
"That's good, because if you didn't, I don't know what would have happened to your sacred items!" Sirius grinned. James had a drop of sweat that went down from his temple to his chin.  
  
Lily laughed her heart out with Arabella.  
  
"That HAHAHAHAHA was a good HAHAHAHAHA one Sirius!" Bella managed to say between her laughters.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny," James said sarcastically.  
  
"Well girls, I believe we have to go Potions with the Slytherins. See you around," with that Remus and Peter waved and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I guess it's a goodbye. See ya!" Sirius waved soon followed by James.  
  
"Buh bye ladies!" James blew a kiss to Lily and Bella, which they whacked. (A/N: Maybe you didn't get that, but Anime lovers are supposed to get it!)  
  
"That made me lose my appetite. You wanna go to Arithmancy now?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds great Bella!"  
  
They were walking down the hall, not watching where they were going, that they bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" Lily quickly said.  
  
"Mudblood," Snape growled.  
  
"Severus Snape," Lily politely said his name.  
  
"For whatever reason that you bumped into me, I am taking 5 points from Ravenclaw," Snape said snottily.  
  
"What?! You can't take house points off!"  
  
"Yes I can," then he showed her his Prefect badge.  
  
"Grr.Smell ya later Snape," Bella snapped.  
  
Lily and Bella continued to walk until they reached their Arithmancy class with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Professor Bancroft was about to say something very important when the bell rang. Lily and Bella scurried out of the classroom.  
  
"Yes! It's finished!" Bella exclaimed.  
  
"Well, do you want to go somewhere before Transfiguration?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah..So I can relax before I face the Marauders," Bella answered. She sighed.  
  
"You know, it's never fair for us. I mean we can be gothic- punk and act mean, but people never want to see us in the inside. They only judge us on how we look. I can never understand that, Bella. It upsets me so much!" Lily said tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I agree with that. I know I act tough and all, but that's just a little act..You know, so I won't get hurt. Like what my ex did to me. See how life is just so unfair?" Bella replied with sadness written all over her face.  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to live with that. You wanna go and dip our feet in the lake? That always cheers me up!" Lily suggested.  
  
"Great idea! Just for a few minutes though..We do have Transfiguration.." Bella said cheerfully.  
  
"Last one there is a Marauder lover!" Lily teased and ran.  
  
"Hey! You little cheater!" Bella soon followed.  
  
They reached the lake at the same time. Both out of breath.  
  
"That was fun!" Lily giggled.  
  
"Yeah we should do that more often," Bella giggled soon followed by laughter.  
  
Lily then took her shoes off and dipped on of her foot in the lake. Her other foot soon followed.  
  
"The water's really warm," Lily told Bella.  
  
"What? I just dipped my finger in and it's freezing cold!"  
  
"No way Bella! It's warm!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
The debate went on for a few minutes, until something pulled both of Lily's feet into the lake..  
  
~!!~!!~!!~  
  
See how much I changed the plot? Hehehe..Anyways, thanks to those people who saw these mistakes and put them in their reviews, because those really helped me! Stay tuned for chapter 2! -Sabre-X 


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites Attract..Right?  
  
Summary: Lily Evans along with Arabella Figg are complete goths. Why did James and the Marauders came up to them and said hi?  
  
Pairings: JP/LE, AF/OC  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything here, except for some of my own characters, the plot, and some of the settings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily shrieked in horror as something pulled her down. She tried to struggle but the grip around her feet went even tighter. Now half of her body was in the lake. She kicked again and her left foot hit something and the thing that was pulling her popped its head out.  
  
"Ouch Lily! You don't have to be so harsh! My chin is probably bruised!" out came the voice of James Potter.  
  
"Well you pulled me down the lake! I thought I was gonna drown you little freak!" Lily screamed at his face.  
  
James just stood there stunned. Not daring to move. He had never seen Lily this angry. Ever.  
  
"I'm letting you go this time just because I have a class Potter. Next time, you're dead," Lily's voice was murderous.  
  
"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am," James said.  
  
Lily ignored him and put her wet feet in her shoes. Lily felt tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
'Don't you dare cry Lily Evans. Crying is weak' Lily said to herself.  
  
"You know what Lily? I think that Potter is truly a jerk. If he knew what you experienced around waters, I know he would just freak out." Bella exclaimed.  
  
"I'd rather not tell anyone else about that incident Bella.." Lily said sadly.  
  
"Well we better get moving if we don't want anymore Ravenclaw points taken off, Lily dear!"  
  
"Alright. I'll race you there again! Last one there is a Snape lover!!!" then Lily scrambled like crazy down the hall and arrived a few seconds before Bella did.  
  
"Aww shucks..But I don't like Snape!"  
  
"Ha! Snape lover! Hey Bella, where's your Snapey-poo?" Lily laughed and went into the classroom. As usual, she walked up to the last two seats at the back corner of the room. She stood there like a statue when she saw Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sitting right infront of the back corner seats.  
  
"Houston, we have a problem," Lily said to Bella.  
  
"Big problem," Bella replied not taking her eyes off the boys.  
  
"Hi Lily, hi Bella! Care to join us?" Sirius said.  
  
"Not now, not ever," Lily said in a cold tone.  
  
"Lily there's a seat right here!" Bella gestured to the seat next to her way up in the front.  
  
"Be right there Bella!" she walked down and sat down beside Bella.  
  
A few seconds after she sat down, Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
"Good morning class, today we will be doing some pretty interesting stuff."  
  
"We will be turning quills, into objects that scare us most. The incantation would be: Tactio enerafitus interetiona. I will show you how it's done. Tactio enerafitus interetiona!" her quill turned into a big dog with sharp enormous teeth.  
  
"Does anyone know why my quill turned into a dog?"  
  
Lily raised her hand up.  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
"It's because your animagus form is a cat, and cats are scared of dogs."  
  
"Very good Miss Evans! Five points to Ravenclaw! Now everyone try the spell!"  
  
"Tactio enerafitus interetiona!" Lily said it clearly, then her quill turned into a huge inanimate great white shark. Lily's face went pale. She then quickly said the words to reverse the spell. Luckily, no one noticed the look on her face when the shark appeared. Horror. Well at least she thought no one did..  
  
'What was wrong with her?' James asked to himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter do snap out of your daydreams and perform the spell," McGonagall said.  
  
"Tactio enerafitus interetiona!" he said.  
  
His quill turned into a strong death-eater named Bell Lestrange. He shuddered and said the counter-spell.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall smiled.  
  
At last, the class finished. Lily gathered her belongings and stormed out the door. Bella caught up to her.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" she asked with concern.  
  
"It was a shark, Bella! A great white shark just popped out infront of me!"  
  
Bella gave Lily a hug.  
  
"It's ok Lily! No sharks can get you here!"  
  
"Thanks Bell. You're my bestest friend ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time flew by, and soon enough it was dinner.  
  
Dumbledore stood and raised a hand up. That silenced everyone.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Our old Muggle Studies teacher, Mr. Knots, is well old so he will be retiring," cheers were heard from the Slytherin table "and our new teacher will be arriving tomorrow! And I know that you're all hungry, so let the feast begin!"  
  
In addition, food appeared everywhere. However, Lily just picked on her food. She swirled her mashed potatoes around. She had no appetite whatsoever. So instead of eating her dinner, she walked up to the Ravenclaw common room. She said the password (Giant chicken) and walked lazily to her dorm. When she arrived, no one else was there. So she took a quick shower and changed into her pjs. She then fell asleep right away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a sunny day at the beach. The Evans were in their bathing suits just lying around lazily. Lily was five.  
  
"Daddy, can Lily go swim?"  
  
"Sure Flower! Just stay close and use those floatation devices! Here I'll help you put them on. There you go!"  
  
"Thank you daddy!" Lily gave him a hug and ran down to the shallow part of the water.  
  
She kept on floating and floating, until her feet couldn't touch the sand anymore. She tried to paddle back, but the current was too strong.  
  
'Daddy will come and get me!' she thought positively.  
  
But after awhile, she was too far off the shore. She just looked at her surroundings. Water everywhere. No land whatsoever. After 10 minutes or so, she started to get really worried. She looked to her left and saw a big grey triangle thing.  
  
'What is that? Is that a SHARK!!!'  
  
Lily screamed her head off. The shark was getting really close to her. Then it bit the side of her body.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed. She was sweating and panting. Bella was at the side of her bed looking really worried.  
  
"That dream again Lily?"  
  
"Yes Bella. I believe my nightmare came back to me..After so many years, Bella. Why now?"  
  
Lily stood up and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and raised her shirt up to just below her chest. There she saw huge teeth-like scars. They were extremely big, that you can see them under white shirts.  
  
Lily sighed and brushed her hair. It was 7 o'clock. She took a nice long shower and did her routine. When she was finished, she quietly walked out of the bathroom to find Bella asleep on her bed. So Lily took her broom; Shooting Star, and walked out onto the quidditch pitch.  
  
She straddled her broom and kicked off the ground. She was hovering over the pitch when she saw a mass of black hair flying towards her.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"What are you doing out here?" they said at the same time.  
  
"I asked you first!" they said that together too.  
  
"Ugh..Alright you go first.." Lily gave in.  
  
"No you go.."  
  
"Ok..Have it your way! Anyways, I had a terrible nightmare so I thought I'd go fly and clear my mind," Lily said cooly.  
  
"Cool. My reason is similar, but nah...I'm not telling you," James stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Fine..Be that way! You stuck-up snob!" Lily spat.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Hey lovebirds! It's time for breakfast!" Sirius shouted from the land down below.  
  
Lily flew down and landed gracefully on the ground. She then ran towards the castle and went into the common room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Second chapter officially done! I know.A little girl bitten by a shark, but if she died, then how was I supposed to write my story! R&R please ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites Attract..Right?  
  
Summary: Lily Evans along with Arabella Figg are complete goths. Why did James and the Marauders came up to them and said hi?  
  
Pairings: JP/LE, AF/OC  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything here, except for some of my own characters, the plot, and some of the settings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily jogged down to breakfast. When she entered, everyone was already sitting. She the looked around for Arabella and found her sitting with two girls, that she recognized as Thayanthony (Thy-anthony), or Thayan, and Clairanthony Henderson (Claire-anthony). The girls were twins and they were part Indonesian part British.  
  
"Hey Lily! This is Thayan and Claire!" Bella said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey girls! So you'll hang out with us now?"  
  
"Yeah! And I love your eyeshadow," Thayan who had long wavy purplish-black hair and amethyst eyes said.  
  
"Come sit down, I think Dumbledore is going to introduce our new Muggle Studies teacher!" Claire had long curly black-blonde hair and yellow-hazel eyes motioned for Lily to sit beside her.  
  
"Good morning students! I'm in a rather cheery mood, because our new Muggle Studies teacher has arrived! Everyone please welcome Professor Bond!" cheers errupted, then every pair of eyes landed on a young looking lady with long flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She walked towards the staff's table.  
  
"Good morning students! My name is Shaka Bond, and don't call me Professor Bond! It makes me sound old! No offense to the other teachers of course. As you may see, I may look like I'm caucasian, but I'm actually three-quarters Japanese! So if you offend any Asians, be sure to receive detentions. That's all for now, and see ya around kids!" Shaka waved and sat down on the empty seat.  
  
"As you may know this is a special day, so I have decided to make it even more special! Today we will be eating Japanese food!" Lily beamed at this she loved Japanese food! "There will be a wide range of food, which includes Sushi of course! I noticed that some of you can't use chopsticks, so I assigned some students from each house to teach you how! Amanda and Aaron Zabini (They're twins) from Sytherin, Lily Evans and Arabella Figg from Ravenclaw, James Potter and Linda Harley (A/N: She's James's current girlfriend) from Gryffindor, and Leanne Anderson and Rebecca Osler from Hufflepuff. So if you have any difficulties with chopsticks, please come to these students! Let the feast begin!" food appeared everywhere.  
  
Lily put five California Rolls, some salmon, some tuna, beef teriyaki and she dug in. In the middle of eating her second California roll, a first year tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to her chopsticks.  
  
"Hhldd nnn," Lily said through a mouthful of rice. Lily swallowed her sushi and taught the first year how to properly hold chopsticks.  
  
"Thank you Lily!" and the first year hugged her. Lily blushed and smiled.  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
It went on like that until dinner ends. Ravenclaws came up to Bella and Lily to tell them how to properly hold chopsticks. Lily and Bella were really happy, because they got tons of hugs and they loved it!  
  
"Oh right, students, thanks to our Head Boy and Girl, Arthur Weasley and Molly Johnson, there will be a talent show after Christmas break! (It was November) Sign up forms will be posted on your common room's bulletin boards! Practice makes perfect!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh my God! A talent show!" Bella beamed.  
  
"You guys wanna do something? It's gonna be so much fun!" Thayan said.  
  
"Of course! Is any of you going home for Christmas break?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nope, I don't think so," Lily replied and was soon greeted with a nod from Bella.  
  
"Well let's go to class. I believe it's Charms with our favorite Gryffindors, the Marauders.." Bella sighed.  
  
"At least it's Charms!" Lily beamed.  
  
"You like that subject because you're good at it," Thayan replied truthfully.  
  
"We're gonna be late if we don't start walking," Claire reminded them that they only had seven minutes to get to class.  
  
"Oh right. Let's go!" Lily led the way to Charms.  
  
They arrived with four minutes to spare. They sat at their favorite seats and started to talk about the Talent Show.  
  
"Maybe we should dance and sing!" Lily suggested.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great," Claire said.  
  
"All in favor of singing and dancing say 'aye'" Thayan said cheerfully.  
  
"Aye!" they all chorused.  
  
"Alright! So what song do you girls want to sing, and what song do you want to dance on?" Bella said. She sounded a bit a worried.  
  
"Muggle songs?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes," Claire replied.  
  
"Muggle songs are way better!" she continued.  
  
"How about 'Beautiful' by Joydrop? We can sing that. It's an awesome song!" Lily suggested. (A/N: I know Joydrop didn't come out until like..recently..but please work with me!)  
  
"Oh my god! Great idea Lily! I heard that song before, it's amazing!" Bella exclaimed.  
  
"Great! Now the song that we dance on..Well I wrote this song 'Crazy In Love' (But it was really sung by Beyonce) when..Umm..I..Um.Well you got the point right?" Lily blushed.  
  
"Oh my..Who?" Claire asked excited.  
  
"Hey people! Do you want to dance on my song or not?" Lily ignored Claire. "Of course!" they answered.  
  
"It's settled then!" Bella beamed.  
  
As Bella finished her sentence, Professor Flitwick walked in.  
  
"Good morning class!" and so the class began.  
  
"Today we will be working in partners! I will read out the pairs," he said.  
  
"Black and Figg!"  
  
"Lupin and Thyanthony Henderson!"  
  
"Potter and Evans!"  
  
"Longbottom and Clairanthony Henderson!"  
  
And he went on..  
  
"Pair up and turn to page 185!" he demanded.  
  
"Potter,"  
  
"Evans," they worked without saying anything to each other when Lily heard snickers. She then realized that Potter must have done something. That's when she realized that her hands were feathery, and her feet had claws. She was a gryffin.  
  
"Didn't know you had such high Gryffindor spirit Evans," James smirked.  
  
"Squackkkkk!" Lily tried to say Potter but it came out as a screech instead.  
  
She glared at him as if saying, 'Turn me back now before things get ugly'. James ignored this, and was soon chased by a gryffin.  
  
"ENOUGH! POTTER CHANGE MISS EVANS BACK! DETENTION!" Professor Flitwick shouted.  
  
James changed Lily back, but the spell wasn't strong enough, that Lily was still a bit feathery. Lily gave James an icy stare.  
  
"Class dismissed!" finally Professor Flitwick said.  
  
Lily stormed out of the classroom and went to her dorm.  
  
'The nerve of that kid!'  
  
~~~~ Third chapter officially done! Sorry I didn't write anything special about Halloween! I love that song, Beautiful by Joydrop! -Sabre-X 


	4. Chapter 4

Opposites Attract..Right?  
  
Summary: Lily Evans along with Arabella Figg are complete goths. Why did James and the Marauders came up to them and said hi?  
  
Pairings: JP/LE, AF/OC  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything here, except for some of my own characters, the plot, and some of the settings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weather was getting colder and bits of snowflakes were already making their way towards the empty grounds of Hogwarts. Lily sat at the edge of her window.  
  
'Christmas is coming soon and I'll have to go home and face Petunia,' she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong hun?" Bella asked her looking very concerned.  
  
"Well you know that Christmas is coming?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And you know that I'll have to go home?"  
  
"Oh..right.." Bella sighed and hugged her.  
  
"Hey I really am fine! Now lets practice our dance routine. I'll get Thayan and Claire!" with that Lily went out her dorm and went into Thayan's and Claire's dorm.  
  
She came back a few minutes later with Thayan and Claire following behind her.  
  
"Alright we're all here, so I'll put on the song, you girls listen to it before we start practicing!" Lily said cheerfuly.  
  
The song came on and the girls relaxed. Then they did their routine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lily!" James sat down beside Lily.  
  
Lily skidded all the way to the end of the table.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here.." Lily pointed out that he was a Gryffindor and was not allowed to sit at any other tables.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So please move, or I'll hex you so bad, even Sirius can feel it!" Lily growled.  
  
"You wouldn't do that," James replied cooly.  
  
"Yes I would. Either you move now or face the consequences." Lily withdrew her wand.  
  
James was about to say something when..  
  
"Please go and sit at your designated table Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall demanded.  
  
James pouted like a two year old and went back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Good morning students of all ages!" Dumbledore giggled at his own words. "Remember our Talent Show that was scheduled for after Christmas break?" Everyone nodded. "It has been re-scheduled to next week, and all of you performers, please sign-up with forms that are going to be given out by your house prefect after breakfast." He said joyfully.  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"Bellaaa." Lily whined.  
  
"Yes Lily..I know..We'll talk about it later!"  
  
"Well, without further ado, let the feast begin!"  
  
Lily dug in happily.  
  
"The food's so yummy! Lemon-blueberry muffin.." Lily drooled.  
  
"Lily..Don't drool.." Thayan said under her breath.  
  
"Ooo.Sorry!" she quickly wiped her saliva.  
  
"Hey look. The mudblood drooling, like a hungry monkey," Malfoy's cold voice came out from Lily's back.  
  
"Malfoy, before you insult me, be sure to take your broom out of your ass," Lily snapped back.  
  
"Well why don't you take yours out, huh?"  
  
"Because I don'tmake love with racing brooms," Lily answered cooly.  
  
"Why you little fuckin.."Malfoy grabbed Lily's arm but was stopped by a pair of strong hands.  
  
"Keep your hands off her Malfoy," James Potter gripped Malfoy's arms harder.  
  
Malfoy glared at Lily and left. Lily was shaking inside.  
  
"I didn't need your help and I never will Potter! Just stay the hell away from me!" Lily shouted.  
  
James winced and looked longingly at Lily's retreating back.  
  
"Don't worry James. I'm her best friend and I know she's just upset because Malfoy insulted her. Just take good care of her big fella!" Bella comforted James. She knew that deep down inside, James had taken a liking in Lily since their first year.  
  
"What..How did you.." his question was cut off by her walking away.  
  
'Shit! Even Sirius doesn't know! How can she..' James thought.  
  
"What was that all about James?" Sirius asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah..That was kinda weird.." Remus continued.  
  
"Oh it was nothing. Let's go to Potions." James replied and took his book bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bella, what am I supposed to do..I totally blew James off.." Lily whined at her dorm with Bella.  
  
"Shhh..It's ok Lily! I'm sure he'll understand..You were just upset!" Bella assured her.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, now you have to go practice those songs you want to sing by yourself. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," Lily was acting like a five year-old.  
  
"Thank you Bella!" she hugged her.  
  
"Oof! No problem!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sirius, I have something to tell you.." James said quietly to a hyper Sirius.  
  
"What what what! Ooooo.I love secrets!!" he bounced off the wall.  
  
"Well, I kinda have a crush on Lily," the room went silent.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Well no..I guessed," Sirius said still bouncing off the wall.  
  
James raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well I better go and practice the stuff I'm gonna do for the Talent Show!" James waved and left the room.  
  
"Hmm..Wonder what I'm gonna do for the Talent Show!" Sirius was thinking hard (Yes thinking!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And it was the day before the Talent Show!  
  
"I'm nervous," Claire shuddered.  
  
"Don't worry! We practiced like, everyday Claire!" Thayan re-assured her.  
  
"Yeah it's tommorrow anyways, so lets practice the songs and the dance. I'll ask Arthur and Molly to put us last so we can perform last. Save the best for last! Wheeee!" Lily was definitely hyper.  
  
"Calm down Lilz! Ok you can practice in the bathroom..You basically own 'Beautiful' pff.." Bella pouted. "You need to practice the other two songs anyway!" Lily skipped into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"She's singing two more songs without us?" Thayan was a bit irritated.  
  
"Yeah...Why not? Why won't you let her sing?" Bella pleaded.  
  
"Why? Because we're supposed to be a group and in a group, no one is left out!" Claire demanded.  
  
"Jeez! She has enough to worry about and she doesn't need you two to add more to it!" Bella shouted.  
  
"Tell Lily I'm not performing anymore!" Thayan and Claire said in unison and stomped out of the room.  
  
Bella's legs turned into jelly and she slumped down to the ground.  
  
'Oh no..'  
  
Bella ran out of the dorm and went out to the lake. She shivered and sat down under a tree. She then let her tears flow  
  
'I can't believe I let my guards down..How can I be stupid enough to let strangers in? Lily's the only person who won't betray me!' She thought to herself.  
  
She just sat there thinking about nothing when she felt warmer and realized that someone had put a warm cloak around her. She turned around and saw a big dog sitting beside her.  
  
"Hey boy," she then petted the dog and leaned on it.  
  
"I'm not that heavy am I?" she asked the dog.  
  
The dog did a motion with it's head that looked like a 'no'. Then the big black dog was joined by a silver stag.  
  
"This place looks like a zoo now," Bella giggled.  
  
She continued to play with the stag and the dog until another person joined.  
  
"Bella!! I looked all around the castle for you!" she then took a glance at the stag, "Oh my..A stag!" she walked up to the stag and hugged it. She giggled to herself and sat down beside Bella.  
  
Sirius barked.  
  
"Oops..Sorry big fella!" she then ran over to Sirius and petted him.  
  
"Aren't they so cute?"  
  
"They sure are! Where's Thayan and Claire?"  
  
"They thought that you wanna sing alone wasn't fair so they left and they quit the Talent Show.." tears welled up in Bella's eyes.  
  
Lily felt weak. She felt like her heart was being torn in two.  
  
'I trusted Thayan and Claire very much..'  
  
She quickly put a smile back on her lips.  
  
"Lets go back in the castle. It's getting cold. Where did you get that cloak anyway?" Lily was puzzled.  
  
"Oh I don't actually know. That dog gave it to me."  
  
"Awwwww."  
  
"I know! I have a feeling that Sirius and James are around though..Lets go.."  
  
"Hold on. I want to hug the stag," and she hugged the stag that seemed like forever and let go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 done! Next chapter: TALENT SHOW! -Sabre-X 


	5. Chapter 5

Opposites Attract..Right?  
  
Summary: Lily Evans along with Arabella Figg are complete goths. Why did James and the Marauders came up to them and said hi?  
  
Pairings: JP/LE, AF/OC  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything here, except for some of my own characters, the plot, and some of the settings!  
  
Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I love you all! By the way, this story is NOT finished just yet! Wait until chapter 6 comes out..Fufufufufu..-evil laugh-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, it was the day of the talent show. Everyone had the day off to get ready for it.  
  
"I'm really really nervous!" Lily said shivering.  
  
"Don't worry! Remember that we're going last?"  
  
"Yeah..Anyways, Arthur and Molly were so meant for each other!"  
  
"Yeah! They have to be the cutest couple!"  
  
"Well let's get ready!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Sirius, what are you gonna do for the talent show?" James asked.  
  
"I'm doing those martial arts thing my dad taught me.."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Um..It's gonna be a surprise!"  
  
"Awww pleaseeee Prongsie? You know I can't wait that long!!"  
  
"Too bad!" James teased and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good evening students. Our Talent Show will start in a few moments. A couple of performers have requested to go last and so we did. Alright. Let the Talent Show begin!"  
  
A lot of students performed. Dancing, singing, even gymnastics. It was awesome. Then came Lily's and Bella's turn.  
  
"Everyone, put your hands together for Lily Evans and Arabella Figg!" a couple of people clapped.  
  
Lily and Bella came on the stage looking stunning. They were wearing dresses! Lily had a shimmery black gown thathugged her curves and she put her hair into a cute low ponytail, while Bella had a knee-length subtle grey dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair was simply left the way it was.  
  
"Umm..Hi everyone. Tonight Lily and I will be performing two special songs, so please bear with us.." Bella said nervously. "I will be singing one of my favorite songs called 'Impossible'. It's dedicated to a boy that I have loved all my life.."  
  
"It's impossible,  
  
It's impossible to love you  
  
If you don't, let me know, what your feeling  
  
It's impossible, for me to give you what you need  
  
If your always, hold it from me  
  
I don't know what hurt you  
  
I just, I wanna make it right  
  
Cuz boy I'm sick and tired of tryin to read your mind  
  
Cuz its impossible  
  
Oh, baby its impossible  
  
For me to love you... this way  
  
It's impossible  
  
Oh baby its impossible  
  
If your making it this way  
  
(If you keep treating me this way  
  
over, and over.)  
  
Impossible to make it easy  
  
If your always trying to make it so damn hard  
  
How can I, how can I, give you all my love baby  
  
If your always, always putting up your guard  
  
This is not a circus  
  
Don't ya play me for a clown  
  
How long can emotions keep on going up and down  
  
Cuz its impossible  
  
Oh, baby its impossible  
  
For me to love you... this way  
  
It's impossible  
  
Oh baby its impossible  
  
If your making it this way  
  
(If you keep treating me this way  
  
over, and over.)"  
  
The song ended and cheers erupted. She took a glance at Sirius who was smiling at her. She blushed gave the stage to Lily.  
  
"Well now it's my turn to sing..I will be singing 'Misty's Song', and it's also dedicated to a boy that I have fallen in love with since I came to Hogwarts."  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars  
  
And moon  
  
We both know we got something in our minds  
  
You won't admit  
  
But it's true  
  
You look at me  
  
I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy  
  
Ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..  
  
I love you..  
  
I practice all the things that I could say  
  
Line by line..  
  
Every word..  
  
I tell myself..  
  
Today would be the day  
  
But every time..  
  
I lose my nerves  
  
I look at you  
  
You look away  
  
I wanna tell you what tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy  
  
Ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tellyou what I'm feeling and to say that..  
  
I love you..  
  
Why?  
  
Why do you turn away..  
  
It must be  
  
You're afraid like me..  
  
I tried, but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you what tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy  
  
Ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tellyou what I'm feeling and to say that..  
  
I love you.."  
  
She ended the song and cheers were heard. Loud enough to make one deaf. She looked from the corner of her eyes and saw James looking at her. Her lips curved a bit and she walked off the stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Bella? We did it," Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes we did! I just hope you-know-who knows that that song was meant for him.."  
  
"I hope so Bella..I hope so.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Our last performance of the night, James Potter!" the Great Hall erupted.  
  
"Hi everyone! Tonight I will be singing two songs, the first song will be, To All The Girls by my favorite singer, Ron Haig! (It really was by Aaron Carter, but please play along with me!"  
  
"I remember sunny days  
  
Chillin' on the beach  
  
And catchin' rays  
  
Shell toed shoes the girls would wear  
  
Pink bikinis everywhere  
  
Listenin' to CDs after dark  
  
Outkast blastin Rosa Parks  
  
There's so much that we've been through  
  
There's still so much more to do  
  
Growing up can be so strange  
  
But some things will never change  
  
To all the girls that had my back  
  
I'm with you when it's like that  
  
To all the girls that sang along with me  
  
To all the girls where I wanna be  
  
To all the girls from here across the sea  
  
I wanna thank you for being here for me  
  
To all the girls that I can't wait to see  
  
To all the girls that held it down with me  
  
To all the girls that gave me memories  
  
I wanna thank you for being here for me."  
  
James ended and the girls all cheered. Of course! The song was dedicated to all the girls!  
  
"My next song is dedicated a girl I have fallen in love with since God knows when, Lily Evans.." gasps were heard.  
  
Lily's mouth gaped open. Me?  
  
"I don't know, but I believe  
  
That some things are meant to be  
  
And that you'll make a better me  
  
Everyday I love you  
  
I never thought that dreams came true  
  
But you showed me that they do  
  
You know that I learn something new  
  
Everyday I love you  
  
'Cos I believe that destiny  
  
Is out of our control  
  
And you'll never live until you love  
  
With all your heart and soul.  
  
It's a touch when I feel bad  
  
It's a smile when I get mad  
  
All the little things I am  
  
Everyday I love you  
  
Everyday I love you more  
  
Everyday I love you  
  
'Cos I believe that destiny  
  
Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
  
And you'll never live until you love  
  
With all your heart and soul  
  
If I asked would you say yes?  
  
Together we're the very best  
  
I know that I am truly blessed  
  
Everyday I love you  
  
And I'll give you my best  
  
Everyday I love you.."  
  
"Lily, I love you..Please come onto the stage.." James pleaded.  
  
"Go on Lily!" Bella said.  
  
Lily made her way towards the stage and was scooped up by James onto it. He then shared a gentle kiss with Lily and cheers erupted. Lily felt tears welled up in her tears.  
  
"I never knew James.."  
  
"Me neither Lily..Me neither.."  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No no no no no ! The story isn't finished yet! Stay tuned for chapter 6 ! -Sabre-X 


End file.
